Typically, people take a number of garments to the dry cleaners for cleaning, and when they pick up the cleaned garments, they are provided on hangers and the hangers are often tied together below the neck portion of the hanger. With several garments on hangers, the weight is considerable and it is often uncomfortable to carry these cleaned garments by means of engaging the hooked portions of the hanger. This method of engaging the hangers concentrates the weight on two or three fingers of the user which causes discomfort. The other option is to fold the garments across one's arm; however, when the garments have just been cleaned and pressed, people are reluctant to carry them in this manner. There remains a need for a simple method of effectively supporting of clothes hangers to allow carrying of garments.
It can be recognized that there are other times when a number of garments on clothes hangers are carried and the handle arrangement disclosed in the application is useful and distributes forces in a comfortable and effective manner.